hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
A Date in the Snow
is the twelfth episode of the Boys Over Flowers anime. The episode originally aired on December 1, 1996 and was preceded by "Love Beyond the Horizon". Reiko Yoshida wrote the screenplay for the episode. Tsukasa Domyoji asks Tsukushi Makino on a date. She does not hear him at first, and later does not take him seriously. Tsukushi shows up late and takes him to cafe, where they are trapped in an elevator. Tsukasa also develops a fever. Plot Tsukasa Domyoji says "Let's go on a date" to Tsukushi Makino, but she does not hear him. She asks him to repeat himself though he does not hear her this time. The next day, Sojiro Nishikado and Akira Mimasaka wonder aloud about Rui Hanazawa and Shizuka Todo. They notice Tsukasa concentrating hard on something, which turns out to be a book on dating advice. Sojiro guesses he must have a date with one of the models from Shizuka's party. Tsukasa does not correct him. Akira and Sojiro are excited that he is finally interested in dating and declare "Leave everything to us." First, Sojiro rips up the dating book. The two then begin giving him advice on locations and activities for dates. However, Tsukasa does not appear to be taking in any of the information. Meanwhile, Tsukushi stares out her classroom's window while thinking about Rui and Shizuka. Yuriko Asai and her friends mean-spiritedly laugh about her "pining" over Rui, which Tsukushi ignores despite being annoyed. Tsukasa then walks into the room and heads straight for Tsukushi's desk. He tells her "Sunday. One o'clock. The Hanae Mori Building at Omotesando." Tsukasa stares at her for several seconds, before leaving without another word. Tsukushi is completely perplexed about what just happened. On the other hand, Kazuya Aoike correctly guesses he was asking her on a date. Tsukushi dismisses the idea as she walks home that afternoon. That Sunday, Tsukushi is out shopping with her mother. She is distracted by thinking about Tsukasa, though she continues shopping for several more hours. It starts to snow around half past three o'clock. Tsukushi suddenly runs off, after telling her mother she is heading to Omotesando. On the subway and while running, Tsukushi thinks "There's no way..." She eventually finds him covered in snow and asks him "Have you lost your mind?" Tsukasa yells at her, before embracing her and complaining about the cold weather. She promptly pushes him away. He then informs her that he had been waiting for four hours. When she questions why, he answers "I thought you were in an accident or something." Feeling guilty, Tsukushi offers to treat Tsukasa to tea. He heads for an expensive-looking cafe. Tsukushi quickly stops him and proposes going to another place nearby. Upon arriving, Tsukushi notices that the sign is missing but proceeds into the building anyway. They enter a elevator, which breaks down shortly after the doors closed. The two shout and beat on the door for some time, before they realize they are stuck. Tsukushi tries to make small talk at first, though the mood quickly turns sour. When she starts to take off her jacket, she stops herself after remembering the previous time she was alone with Tsukasa. He then approaches her and falls on top of her. She hits and kicks him repeatedly, before realizing he was not fighting back. Tsukushi feels Tsukasa's forehead and learns he has a bad fever. For a second, she wonders why she should care about him. She decides instead to take care of him, first be taking steps to lower his fever. Tsukasa quickly acquiesces to Tsukushi's commanding tone. The conversation turns to Tsukasa's mother, whom he reveals he has not seen in two years. Tsukushi wonders if he is lonely living alone, though he refuses to admit it. Tsukasa sits up and leans in to kiss Tsukushi, just as the elevator doors are opened by some workmen. Outside, she walks Tsukasa to a cab. He is about to say something, but stops himself. On the train home, Tsukushi thinks "Could he have feelings for me?" She immediately stands up and declares "No way!" Cast and characters Other *Kaede Domyoji *Rui Hanazawa *Shizuka Todo *Taikichi Makino *Tsukasa's father Additional voices *Masataka Nakai (nanpa man) *Naomi Matamura (long-haired girl) *Shingo Otsu (vendor) *Yoko Koyanagi (short-haired girl) Staff *'Screenplay': Reiko Yoshida *'Director': Akinori Yabe *'Animation director': Toshie Kawamura *'Art director': Tadaumi Shimokawa Notes *It covers chapter twenty-one and most of twenty-two, excluding the final scene which is covered in the next episode. *A flashback from "Tsukasa Domyoji Snaps!" is featured prominently in the episode. *Tsukushi and Tsukasa's meeting spot, the Hanae Mori Building, is also where they meet in the manga. References See also External links *"A Date in the Snow" at the official website *"A Date in the Snow" on Toei Animation Date in the Snow, A Date in the Snow, A Date in the Snow, A Date in the Snow, A